At The Crossroads
by PetitPentagram
Summary: Alec avait fait une rencontre très particulière quand il était plus jeune. Et cela avait ouvert la porte à tellement de choses: des nouvelles connaissances qui se transforment en amis, des aventures et peut-être la réponse à une question qu'il ne s'était pas encore posé. (11 mis comme personnage mais plusieurs Docteurs apparaissent.)


Salut !

Me revoila, avec une histoire... hors de l'ordinaire? Ce n'est pas le premier crossover que j'écris, mais il est tout aussi tiré par les cheveux que le dernier en date XD

J'ai écris cette fic.. parce que l'idée me trottait dans la tête et que j'avais envie de m'amuser. Vous allez vite voir que c'est très "self-indulgent" et j'ai probablement massacré la caractérisation des personnages mais..je me ferai pardonner si besoin avec une future fic haha.

Merci encore une fois à ceux qui me suivent et laissent des petits mots, ça fait super plaisir!

Bonne lecture !

* * *

La première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré, Alec était en patrouille.

Il ratissait le côté nord du bâtiment tandis que Jace était au sud, cherchant la source du bruit qu'ils avaient entendu en fin de patrouille. Il savait d'avance que Jace ne trouverait rien de son côté, le blond avait délibérément choisi ce qui l'incommoderait le moins pour cette fin de patrouille. Ils auraient dû rentrer il y a 10 minutes déjà – c'était l'une de leurs premières missions solos officielles après tout – mais Alec avait tenu à faire les choses correctement.

Finalement satisfait qu'il n'y avait aucun danger, Alec autorisa Jace à rentrer seul – il était plus probable qu'il aille à Pandémonium – arguant qu'il avait besoin de se promener un peu tout seul.

Jace voyait probablement clair dans son jeu d'acteur, mais ne commenta pas.

Lâchant un soupir, Alec refit le tour du bâtiment, se sentant soudainement aux aguets. Il faisait confiance à son instinct sur le terrain, et le bruit qu'ils avaient entendu provenait forcément de quelque part.

Quand il atteint le coin Nord-Ouest, il se demanda comment il avait fait pour rater la boite de police qui n'avait absolument rien à faire dans les environs. Il savait que la semaine dernière, rien de pareil ne se trouvait à cette proximité du port, et il comptait bien mener l'enquête.

N'entendant aucun bruit, il se rapprocha, jugeant qu'il n'y avait aucun danger immédiat. C'était probablement un sorcier qui avait raté un sort ou un charme pour se camoufler, rien de bien méchant. L'activité dans le secteur était normale après tout, donc ce ne devait pas être un démon.

La boite lui semblait petite pour cacher quelqu'un, mais il avait vu des choses plus étranges venant de sorciers, aussi décida-t-il d'être poli et de toquer. Qui sait ? Peut-être ne voyait-il qu'une partie du charme, et que le mur derrière la boite était juste une illusion de plus, cachant un repaire d'une taille plus habitable.

\- Quelqu'un toque, c'est nouveau, entendit-il depuis la porte.

La voix avait l'air jeune, et amusée. Malgré lui, Alec se détendit quelque peu. Puisque la personne ne semblait pas être sur ses gardes, c'est qu'il y avait peu de chance qu'elle soit fugitive ou dangereuse pour lui.

\- Alexander ? s'étonna le jeune homme qui lui ouvrit la porte.

Une fois le choc d'entendre son nom dans la bouche d'un inconnu passé, Alec ricana intérieurement en voyant qu'il avait raison. La boite si petite en apparence cachait effectivement quelque chose de plus imposant.

Mais plus inquiétant était le fait que l'homme en face de lui n'était absolument pas du coin. Entre ses vêtements – et si même Alec critiquait les vêtements de quelqu'un, l'heure était grave – et son attitude très énergique, Alec était sûr qu'il l'aurait su si quelqu'un comme lui vivait à New York.

Puis il nota le fait qu'il l'avait appelé par son prénom entier, et non son diminutif.

\- Bonjour, salua-t-il parce qu'il était peut-être un chasseur d'ombre, mais il était poli, c'est vous qui êtes à l'origine des phénomènes récent dans la zone ?

L'étranger passa une main dans ses cheveux, un peu perdu avant d'arrêter ses mouvement net le temps d'une seconde.

Puis soudainement il frappa dans ses mains et les frotta ensuite avec un sourire en coin, partant dans une tirade qu'Alec ne comprit que peu.

Il était question d'anges, de verrou quantique et de bouclier énergétique rendant la navigation impossible. Il n'avait pas l'air dangereux – pas pour Alec ou les habitants de New York en tout cas.

\- Mais la vraie question, c'est comment vous avez trouvé le Tardis. Elle est maligne vous savez ? vanta-t-il avec un large sourire. Et sexy, incroyablement sexy, continua-t-il sotto voce. Donc il est impossible que vous l'ayez trouvé aussi simplement, comment vous avez fait ?

Alec était perdu face à l'afflux de mots. Jamais il n'avait rencontré quelqu'un qui parlait autant, si vite, et sans attendre de réponse. Il se fit tirer par la manche dans la boite – _c'était ça_ _un Tardis, une tardis il avait utilisé le masculin et le féminin non_ ? – et il ouvrit grand es yeux en voyant l'intérieur.

\- Vous n'êtes pas un sorcier, déduit-il en voyant toute la technologie qui l'entourait.

Les chasseurs d'ombre, bien qu'ils ne soient pas au point pour les armes, utilisaient tout de même une technologie de pointe pour le traçage des démons. Et ce qu'il avait en face de lui ? Ce n'était rien qui se trouvait sur Terre à l'heure actuelle.

Il le savait, il était le futur directeur de l'un des Instituts les plus importants, et il n'avait jamais rien vu de pareil. Et il doutait que ses parents aient négligé une partie aussi importante de son éducation.

Alec allait devoir revoir la dangerosité estimée de son nouveau camarade.

\- Non, mais j'ai été marié à l'un d'entre eux. Je crois. Un homme impressionnant, mais il n'a pas survécu à l'inquisition. Ahh ces humains… Ils ont toujours eu du mal à accepter ceux qui leur étaient différents.

Alec grimaça intérieurement en entendant cela. Cela lui rappelait un peu trop sa situation.

Puis il se reprit. Son esprit d'analyse reprit le dessus, demandant des réponses.

\- Donc vous êtes quoi ? s'inquiéta Alec. Et vous venez faire quoi sur Terre ?

\- Seigneur du Temps. J'étudie les dégâts que l'esbrouffe avec les anges ont causé à la trame spatio-temporelle de New York.

Alec avait vraiment envie de contester, mais vu l'énergumène ? Il n'allait même pas mettre sa parole en doute. Il doutait de comprendre la réponse de toute façon, ou d'avoir les connaissances nécessaires pour dénicher le vrai du faux.

Il devrait simplement faire des recherches plus tard.

\- Et le diagnostic ? demanda-t-il tout de même. Parce que si un danger plane sur New York, c'est mon devoir de le savoir.

L'homme sembla faire une pause dans les explications techniques qu'il baragouinait depuis plusieurs minutes. Penchant la tête sur le côté, Alec sentit le regard s'arrêter sur ses armes, sa tenue puis ses runes.

\- Ah, mon petit chasseur d'ombre, s'amusa l'homme tout seul. Mais j'oubliais, ravi de vous rencontrer !

Il s'avança, se saisit de l'une des mains d'Alec et la secoua énergiquement. Puis il le saisit par le bras et l'assit sur les marches, posant mille questions.

\- Ecoutez…

\- Docteur ! Je suis le Docteur, c'est moi !

\- Ecoutez Docteur reprit Alec en essayant de mettre un peu de distance entre eux. Vous m'inquiétez à parler de perturbations de ce genre.

Le docteur se calma quelque peu, et son regard changea. Il était chargé de nostalgie.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Je voulais retrouver mes amis, mais je ne vais pas laisser New York être détruite pour cela.

Alec était mal à l'aise. Il sentait qu'il avait dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas.

Et cet homme semblait le connaitre. Il essayait de le cacher, comme il essayait de masquer sa tristesse, mais Alec avait suffisamment vu le regard de quelqu'un souffrant de solitude dans le miroir pour le reconnaitre.

Il posa la question, se doutant qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse, mais voulant au moins revenir en terrain moins glissant.

\- Spoiler ! rit-il en le voyant poser sa question. Tu sauras bien assez tôt.

Alec secoua les épaules. Etrangement, il faisait confiance à ce Docteur. Et puisque New York ne craignait rien…

Tout de même, il se sentait coupable de le laisser seul.

\- J'ai fini ma patrouille pour aujourd'hui. Un peu de compagnie ça vous intéresse ? Vous pourriez me raconter quelques-unes de vos histoires.

Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait l'habitude de faire, mais il n'avait pas envie de retourner à l'Institut dans sa chambre froide et impersonnelle à fuir ses parents, et cet homme l'intriguait. C'était apparemment la bonne chose à faire. Un vent chaud vint lui caresser la nuque et le Docteur s'installa plus confortablement.

Du thé, de la crème anglaise et du poisson pané apparurent plus tard, et Alec n'hésita pas à manger, affamé par sa journée chargée.

Quand il rentra finalement chez lui après avoir vu le Tardis partir, il avait au moins les histoires abracadabrantes du Docteur pour lui tenir compagnie.

Il ne se rendit compte qu'au réveil qu'il avait perdu sa pierre de rune – ou que Jace lui avait encore volé la sienne pour masquer le fait que c'était la troisième qu'il perdait lui-même.

* * *

Alec ne s'était pas attendu à le revoir, mais en y réfléchissant, avec la vie qu'il menait, une de ses missions allait forcément croiser une aventure du Docteur. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que cela soit si fréquent cependant.

* * *

Il reconnut la boite en premier. Le Tardis.

Il venait tout juste de commencer sa mission, et déjà Jace était parti faire cavalier seul avec Clary, laissant Alec gérer leurs arrières. Un deuxième démon aurait pu les surprendre à n'importe quel moment, mais depuis l'arrivée de la rousse, c'est comme si Jace ne savait plus comment réfléchir en situation réelle.

Oui, Alec était amer. Il avait dépassé son crush adolescent mais Jace était son PARABATAI. Il était censé le protéger, pas courir après les jupons.

Il grogna en entendant Clary crier. Apparemment, le démon qu'ils chassait les avait trouvés. Accélérant le pas, Alec aperçut du coin de l'œil la boite bleue dont il avait si souvent rêvé depuis trois ans. Une idée se forma dans sa tête.

Quad il arriva au niveau de Jace, il vit que ce qu'ils chassaient depuis une heure. Et soudainement, il comprit pourquoi le signal qu'ils avaient capté était aussi confus – laissant penser à un démon de moindre importance, d'où leur nombre réduit – et pourquoi le Tardis était là.

Ce n'était pas un démon. Pas un des leurs en tout cas.

Non, il était plus animal et moins « surnaturel. »

On aurait plutôt dit un gros dinosaure à bien y réfléchir.

Il capta un mouvement derrière lui et vit Martha et le Docteur courir après la chose qu'il avait sous les yeux.

Si Alec avait de la chance, ils sauraient comment vaincre cette espèce de monstre. Sinon, il faudrait compter sur le fait qu'il saignait comme tout le monde, et Alec passerait à l'offensive.

Il vit que le Docteur avait un appareil dans sa main et un coup d'œil rapide dans l'entrepôt indiqua clairement que Clary et Jace avaient débarqué en plein dans le piège crée pour le monstre.

\- Jace, Clary, dehors, maintenant ! ordonna-t-il d'une voix forte.

Fort heureusement, Jace devait être venu à la même conclusion que lui, et entraina Clary avec lui en dehors du bâtiment.

Maintenant que le Docteur était libre de mettre son plan à exécution, Alec se positionna en périphérie, flèche tirée mais non décochée pour ne pas prendre de risques.

\- Jace, prends Clary et rentrez à l'institut. Je les couvre mais il faut prévenir tout le monde que si un autre signal du genre apparait, ce n'est pas de notre ressort.

Jace protesta, ne voulant pas le laisser seul, mais un regard d'Alec le fit taire.

Après tout, Jace l'avait bien laissé derrière en courant après Clary. Et puis, il avait confiance. Le Docteur était dans les parages – il était presque certain que les deux personnes dans l'entrepôt voyageaient avec lui – et il aurait plus de réponse.

La créature était distraite et il vit Martha faire de grands signes pour attirer son attention.

\- Il doit venir vers nous ! Le portail est derrière nous !

Alec jura mais ne se déconcentra pas.

Il ne pouvait pas juste tirer dans le tas et espérer que la créature irait dans la bonne direction. Il rangea son arc, sortit sa stèle pour appliquer une rune de force, de vitesse et d'endurance, et se saisit d'une chaine qui trainait.

Il la coupa d'un mouvement sec de son épée, et la lança sur la créature. Il manqua son cou mais réussit à passer la chaine autour d'une de ses pattes. Priant l'ange pour qu'il n'ait pas mal calculé son coup, il contourna le monstre et tira la chaine en rejoignant les deux compères.

Une fois à leur niveau, Martha le guida vers le cercle qui servirait de portail.

\- Il faut le maintenir 5 secondes dans le cercle pour qu'assez d'énergie ionique résiduelle s'accumule et que le Tardis le renvoie vivant là d'où il vient.

Alec nota le jargon dans un coin de sa tête mais il avait mieux à faire.

Il tira sur la chaine jusqu'à ce que le monstre soit en place, et serra les dents le temps de compter jusqu'à 5.

Puis il dut faire un effort gigantesque pour ne pas basculer en arrière quand il tira dans le vide.

\- Docteur ? vérifia Alec, perturbé par le fait qu'il ne semblait pas l'avoir reconnu.

\- Ahh, grogna le Docteur en se passant une main dans les cheveux, j'ai bien peur de ne pas encore vous avoir rencontré.

Alec ricana. _Seigneur du Temps_ en effet.

Il y eut comme un blanc dans la conversation, puis la jeune femme le brisa en se présentant.

\- Moi c'est Martha, je suis étudiante en médecine mais je voyage aussi avec lui.

\- Alec, Alexander Lightwood, chasseur d'ombre ? hésita-t-il, incertain de pouvoir donner cette information jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard.

Ni Martha ni le Docteur ne le reconnaissait, donc il devait encore faire partie de leur futur, même s'ils faisaient partie de son passé. Dix minutes depuis ses retrouvailles avec le Docteur et il avait déjà la migraine, c'était prometteur.

Le Docteur se lança une fois encore dans une de ses explications mirobolantes en ramassant son matériel. Alec sourit. L'énergie était différente mais le fond restait le même.

Et toujours cette pointe de solitude qu'il percevait.

Il les raccompagna jusqu'au Tardis, retrouvant avec joie cette machine extraordinaire. Le Tardis dut sentir sa joie car un autre vent lui caressa le visage. Il passa une main le long d'un mur pour la remercier, sentant un petit coup de jus lui chatouiller le bout des doigts en réponse. Il se sentait rarement aussi à l'aise et accepté qu'ici, avec un extraterrestre et une humaine qui devrait être son ainée d'une décennie mais qui pour l'instant avait son âge.

Les joies du voyage dans le temps.

Il se garda de tout commentaire, proposant à ses deux compagnons d'aller chez Taki. Ils acceptèrent, échangeant diverses anecdotes.

Il les regarda partir avec un pincement au cœur. Il aurait aimé les suivre, vraiment, mais il avait un devoir.

Il était rassuré à l'idée d'avoir pensé à échanger son numéro avec Martha cette fois. Il n'osait pas imaginer ce qui se serait passé s'il avait oublié de boucler la boucle. Elle avait promis de rester en contact avec lui, curieuse à l'idée d'en apprendre plus sur lui et ses semblables.

Alec avait pris soin de garder le même numéro toutes ces années, peu enthousiaste à l'idée d'un paradoxe temporel.

Après tout, une fois que Martha lui avait dit qu'il lui avait donné son numéro lors de leur première rencontre, et bien… Alec ne pouvait plus rien y faire. Alors il avait pris un post-it, et l'avait gardé avec son arc pendant des années pour s'en rappeler, conscient de l'absurdité de recevoir des appels des années avant de donner son numéro.

La première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré en chair et en os et non à travers un téléphone avait été la plus dure. Mais ce n'était pas la faute de Martha.

Il la regarda partir, optimiste et souriante. Ignorante.

(Elle ne le savait pas encore, mais elle deviendrait une amie très chère.)

* * *

Après cette histoire, Alec fit attention à ne pas rater la fameuse boite bleue au cas où le Docteur reviendrait à New York. Il était certain que la prochaine fois qu'il aurait Jace et le Docteur dans sa proximité, il devrait faire les présentations.

* * *

_Martha l'avait appelé._

_Elle n'avait probablement pas su ce qu'elle demandait et à qui – et Alec, qui maintenant connaissait le voyage dans le temps, n'oserait pas la corriger pendant de longues années._

_La seule femme sortie en vie du Japon. Voyant l'état d'alerte maximale déclenchée par l'Institut, Alec activa toutes les runes possibles et partit enquêter, conscient que les pistes que les chasseurs d'ombre possédaient ne mèneraient à rien. _

_Alors il suivit la trace de Martha et du Docteur. Il remonta jusqu'à sa famille, il entendit l'histoire qu'elle racontait partout où elle passait. _

_Finalement, il lui proposa son aide ouvertement, sachant qu'avec l'aide de ses runes, il n'avait pas besoin de ce qui la cachait aux yeux des Toclafanes. _

_Pendant quelques instants il eut peur qu'elle refuse. Elle semblait surprise de le voir en chair et en os. _

_Il découvrirait plus tard qu'elle était surprise de savoir qu'il était aussi jeune – il avait apparemment réussi à donner l'impression qu'il était plus vieux tout ce temps. Or il n'avait plus rien de l'ado presque adulte qu'il paraissait être quand il l'avait rencontré quelques mois avant que l'enfer se déchaine. La faim et la douleur l'avait émacié et il faisait pitié. _

_Mais elle accepta tout de même son aide, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se fasse arrêter. _

_Elle se jeta dans les bras du Maitre, laissant Alec derrière elle, espérant probablement l'épargner. Mais il était allé trop loin pour s'arrêter maintenant, alors il continua à la suivre. _

_Et ce qu'il vit ce jour-là lui arracha le cœur, invisible aux yeux de tous ou presque._

_Le Docteur savait qu'il était là, il en était certain, mais ses runes le cachaient toujours aussi efficacement aux yeux des autres simples Terrestres et il abusa de ce pouvoir pour partir dès qu'il le put une fois le maitre mort. _

_Voir le Tardis, le Docteur et tous ces gens torturés était un peu trop pour lui. _

_Alors quand il rentra chez lui et qu'il vit que tout le monde avait oublié l'année-qui-ne-s'était-jamais-passée, Alec fit comme tout le monde. _

_Martha resta en contact comme elle put, débordée par ses aventures. Il hésita à lui dire la vérité en entendant qu'elle avait enfin quitté le Docteur pour vivre sa vie et prendre soin de ses proches. _

_Il décida que cela pouvait attendre un autre jour._

* * *

Pas un jour ne passait sans qu'il ne se demande où il serait s'il avait accepté de voyager quelques temps avec le Docteur.

Avec cette histoire avec Magnus, son mariage imminent avec Lydia et Valentin, il aurait aimé s'enfuir à l'autre bout de l'univers.

Mais il ne pouvait pas.

Il devait faire son devoir.

* * *

Parfois il repensait à ses aventures. Les chasses aux démons qu'il menait, celles que le Docteur devait mener.

Il l'avait revu plusieurs fois depuis.

Il avait même ri en rencontrant Doc, comme l'appelait Graham. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais en parler à ses incarnations passées, mais savoir ce qui attendait le Docteur – que malgré tout, il avait un avenir – le rassurait quelque peu face à son propre futur incertain.

Il avait remercié le Tardis chaque fois qu'il se trouvait près d'elle. Chaque fois, il recevait en réponse ces petits picotements d'énergie statique ou un souffle chaud. Il commençait petit à petit à comprendre sa façon de communiquer.

Il était persuadé que si le Docteur se retrouvait aussi souvent à son époque et à New York c'était parce que le Tardis traquait parfois les créatures qui grouillaient ici.

(Il savait également qu'il passait énormément de temps en Angleterre à son époque. Comme quoi, certains endroits et certaines époques devaient être plus prolifiques pour les montres il supposait.)

Il crut voir le Docteur après son mariage raté. Il chercha mais ne trouva Martha nulle part. Ses parents vinrent le voir pour lui faire tous les reproches du monde et quand il releva le regard, il n'y avait plus personne.

Il se convainquit qu'il avait rêvé.

* * *

_Il espérait toujours entendre ce son, et savoir que pour un jour ou deux, il serait soit entrainé dans une folle aventure, soit il pourrait entendre le récit de ces aventures. Il ne savait pas pourquoi le Docteur passait du temps avec lui en dehors des situations dangereuses mais il en était reconnaissant._

_Les années passant, il étouffait de plus en plus dans le moule qui lui collait à la peau. _

_Et parfois, le Docteur lui proposait à nouveau une aventure ou deux loin de New York et du 21__e __siècle. _

_Il mettait plus de temps à chaque fois à répondre._

* * *

Finalement, il ne le revit pas alors que son monde lorsqu'il se tua presque pour retrouver son parabatai. Pas même alors qu'il tuait quelqu'un lui-même ou qu'il essaya de ramener un mort à la vie malgré ce qu'il savait de Jack et son expérience.

Non, le Tardis se matérialisa sur le balcon de Magnus alors que la plupart des invités étaient partis suite à l'attaque.

\- Ou tu nous as emmené cette fois ? murmura un homme avec un accent écossais.

Alec sentit son monde vibrer puis il se retrouva dans la salle de contrôle du Tardis. S'il avait été en pleine possession de ses moyens, il aurait savoir que le tardis était venu l'aider.

\- Docteur ? Qui est-ce ? demanda une jeune femme à voix basse.

\- Un ami.

\- Je ne savais pas que vous en aviez encore, remarqua une autre voix avec sarcasme.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, le tournant pour faire face au Docteur.

_Il a encore changé d'apparence. _

Les sourcils auraient pu l'effrayer mais il connaissait la solitude qui se cachait derrière, aussi le laissa-t-il simplement l'ausculter.

\- Tu as été sous contrôle mental, annonça le Docteur. Plus d'une fois si je me fie à l'état de ton esprit.

\- J'ai eu quelques mois compliqués, admit Alec en baissant les yeux.

Puis il se reprit. Avoir honte n'allait rien changer, il devait être fort.

L'effet du sort de Magnus pour l'endormir se dissipa bientôt, et il sentit l'énergie du Tardis l'envelopper à nouveau, maintenant que son esprit était libre de toute influence. Il se détendit malgré lui, ignorant le silence qui régnait à l'intérieur.

Ce dernier ne dura pas longtemps, il entendit Jace cogner et hurler contre les portes, Magnus et sa famille probablement plus qu'inquiets pour lui.

\- Laisse-le entrer s'il te plait, implora-t-il en passant une main contre le mur du Tardis, sous prétexte de garder l'équilibre.

Les portes s'ouvrirent d'un coup et Magnus, accompagné de sa famille fonça à l'intérieur.

\- Hmm le Tardis l'apprécie vraiment on dirait.

Il fit fi du commentaire derrière lui et laissa Magnus le prendre dans ses bras.

Le Docteur ne protesta même pas contre le flot d'inconnu, s'appuyant contre la console en espérant que le Tardis lui donne plus d'informations. L'écran à ses côtés s'alluma et les événements de la soirée et les vidéos surveillances de l'institut lors de l'attaque du démon apparurent.

Voilà qui ne faisait pas partie de l'expertise du Docteur. Mais il avait suffisamment de sang sur les mains – et avait vécu assez d'horreur pendant sa vie – pour avoir une idée de ce qui trottait dans la tête d'Alec.

Au moins avait-il fait des progrès en ce qui concernait sa vie sentimentale s'il se fiait au sorcier qui ne voulait plus le lâcher.

Mais le Tardis était venu pour aider, et il ne se laisserait pas détourner de sa mission.

Faisant sonner son alarme, il n'arrêta pas jusqu'à ce que le Docteur fasse sortir tout le monde – oui, cela incluait apparemment Bill, Nardole et …Lui-même ? – puis s'envola, il ne savait où.

Alec se laissa guider, intrigué malgré lui.

* * *

_« Je ne comprends pas ? Vous vous moquez de moi ? Moi ? Bien sûr que je comprends. Vous appelez ça une guerre ? Ce petit jeu ? Ceci n'est pas une guerre ! J'ai participé à une bien plus grande guerre que vous ne vivrez jamais. J'ai fait des choses encore pires que ce que vous pourriez imaginer. Et quand je ferme les yeux, j'entends tellement de cris que je défie quiconque de pouvoir les compter ! Vous savez ce que vous faites de cette souffrance ? Dois-je vous dire ce que vous en faites ? Vous vous y accrochez si fort que vous vous en brulez les mains et vous vous dites : Personne d'autre n'aura plus jamais à vivre un enfer pareil. Personne d'autre n'aura plus jamais à ressentir cette souffrance. Pas tant que je serai là ! »_

* * *

La gorge nouée devant le spectacle du Docteur à vif, Alec ne protesta pas quand il entendit les moteurs redémarrer.

Mais il haussa un sourcil en ouvrant la porte quand il tomba sur une femme lézard, une bonne et… quelqu'un qu'il n'allait pas chercher à catégoriser. Il eut grand mal à ne pas faire un pas en arrière en reconnaissant les vêtements d'époque.

_L'ère victorienne, vraiment ?_

Une voile apparut sur le visage de celle qui semblait aux commandes. Il fronça les sourcils, étudiant les environs. Il semblait être arrivé chez elle, il était probablement normal qu'elle souhaite se défendre physiquement comme métaphoriquement.

Il se racla la gorge avant de les saluer et de les excuser pour l'interruption.

\- Où est le Docteur ?

\- Chez moi à mon époque, je pense ? devina Alec. Le tardis m'a plus ou moins kidnappé.

Ils eurent l'air surpris – il le serait aussi à leur place. Le plus petit vint à ses côtés avant de presque lui arracher sa veste.

\- Allez mon garçon, tu vas tout nous raconter devant une tasse de thé. Et si tu n'obéis pas, j'ai toujours mes grenades.

Les deux autres le reprirent mais elles semblaient plus amusées qu'autre chose.

_Pourquoi elle m'a emmené là ?_

* * *

_Il n'était pas le seul à avoir l'affection du Tardis, Alec le savait. Que ce soit le Docteur ou certains compagnons, il savait qu'il n'était pas un cas unique, bien qu'il réagisse différemment parce qu'il n'était pas un humain lambda avant de tomber dans ce monde. _

_Mais entendre le son presque humain de douleur quand Jack fit ses aurevoirs était une expérience encore inédite. _

_Cum tacent clament. Serva me, servato te_

_Il avait entendu quelques bruits de couloir sur ce qui s'était passé avec Jack. Le simple fait qu'il se soit jeté entre lui et un dalek mais qu'il soit revenu à la vie était un miracle et il avait voulu obtenir des réponses. _

_Mais à voir le regard de celui-ci, il avait très vite abandonné. _

_Il y avait certaines blessures qu'il valait mieux ne pas rouvrir. Mais en voyant le réel lien entre Jack et le Tardis, il eut de la peine. Abandonner cette vie devait être compliqué, mais il aurait mis sa main au feu que ce n'était pas par choix, et que quelque chose forçait la main aux deux. _

_Gardant ses observations pour lui, Alec salua le Docteur d'un geste de la tête en partant, laissant les autres faire leurs adieux en bonne et due forme._

_Il pouvait attendre encore un peu, il savait qu'il le reverrait._

* * *

Deux jours plus tard passés dans une époque autre que la sienne avec des presque étrangers, Alec avait la réponse à sa question.

Vastra avait très vite arrêté de porter son voile en comprenant la raison de son choc le premier jour, et il avait depuis obtenu la version de Jenny et Strax sur les événements ayant poussé le Docteur à passer de longs mois avec eux.

Le Docteur l'avait fait passer pour une longue enquête, culminant avec la défaite de son ennemi et une drôle d'histoire de bonhomme de neiges télépathes ? Mais maintenant, Alec savait. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre, ces trois personnages hauts en couleur étaient une famille d'accueil qui ne refusait jamais son aide.

Par amitié pour le Docteur, ils l'avaient soutenu dans son deuil, et maintenant, ils aidaient Alec à mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Apparemment, le fait que le Tardis l'ait emmené de son plein gré leur suffisait pour lui faire confiance.

Chaque jour, il était retourné au Tardis, espérant qu'elle le ramènerait vers ses proches.

Sans succès.

\- Il pourra vous ramener une seconde à peine après votre départ, rassura Jenny un soir alors qu'il était assis à la fenêtre. Quand il jugera qu'il est temps.

Il continua tout de même cette routine. Il ne voulait pas faire comme s'il voulait abandonner ses proches. Il voulait vraiment les retrouver et ne pas fuir. Il pensait valoir un peu mieux que ça.

Quand il en apprit un peu plus sur le passé de ses hôtes, il accepta avec joie l'offre de Jenny de s'entrainer. Elle était aussi redoutable qu'Izzy, si ce n'est plus. Elle avait un style de combat complètement inédit pour Alec, mélangeant ce qu'elle connaissait des arts martiaux de son siècle avec ce qu'elle avait appris de Vastra et de la technologie futuriste à laquelle elle avait accès.

Bien malgré lui, Alec s'amusa grandement à apprendre tout ce qu'il pouvait avec elle, en commençant par le maniement des armes à feu. Et quand elle était occupée avec Vastra dans une de leurs enquêtes, Alec tenait compagnie à Strax, qui avait le mérite d'être d'un pragmatisme à toute épreuve. Parfois il les aidait même à combattre quelques créatures lorsqu'elles avaient besoin de main d'œuvre.

Mais pas une seule fois on ne lui demanda ce qui s'était passé. Et Alec appréciait cela plus que tout. Petit à petit, il reprenait ses marques, et il reprenait le contrôle.

Il n'avait plus peur de l'homme qu'il était en train de devenir, il n'allait plus être tenté par une solution radicale pour mettre fin à ses doutes. Le démon l'avait blessé, mais il en était sorti victorieux, et il continuerait d'apprendre de son passé, de cela il était certain.

C'est pour cela que pour la première fois depuis les semaines qu'il avait passé à leurs côtés, Alec savait que quand il passerait le seuil du Tardis, il pourrait repartir.

Il attendit Vastra, Jenny et Strax dans le salon. Il avait hésité à remettre sa tenue de combat, mais au final, cela importait peu. Ils comprirent tout de suite en rentrant que l'heure était venue.

Avec une tape – trop forte pour être agréable – dans le dos et une accolade, ils le laissèrent repartir. Ils le raccompagnèrent à la porte du Tardis comme de vieux amis, et Alec savait qu'il serait triste de ne plus les voir.

Peut-être pourrait-il demander au Tardis ou au Docteur de le laisser visiter ? Ou de transmettre un message ? Quoi qu'il en soit, il leur était reconnaissant pour tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour lui.

Avec un sourire, il rentra dans la salle de contrôle du Tardis et remercia l'ange en entendant les moteurs s'enclencher. Il avait tout ce dont il avait besoin dans un sac, et il avait plus qu'hâte de revoir sa famille.

* * *

\- Alec !

Sac sur l'épaule, Alec sourit en voyant Jace lui sauter dessus. Un coup d'œil à l'horloge à travers la baie vitrée lui indiqua qu'il n'était pas parti depuis plus de 10 minutes.

\- Ca y est, tu as fini ? grommela le Docteur en caressant la paroi extérieur du Tardis.

Un son de console lui répondit, et Alec aurait pu parier qu'elle se moquait de lui. Il attarda sa main sur la porte en sortant, la remerciant pour ses soins, avant de se concentrer sur les questions qu'on lui posait.

\- Londres 18e ? Vastra ? devina le Docteur en étudiant ses vêtements.

Et le voir de nouveau devant lui rappela à Alec cette scène horrible, cet ultimatum auquel il essayait de mettre fin, qu'il avait vue.

\- 2015 également, mais pas très longtemps, avoua Alec, peu enclin à mentir.

Pas au Docteur, pas alors que tellement de choses pouvaient en découler.

Et rien qu'à voir la tête qu'il faisait, il sentait que c'était un événement de son passé, et qu'il n'avait rien dit de trop compromettant.

Il entendit les murmures autour de lui quand enfin ils comprirent qu'ils n'avaient pas tous les éléments en main. Et il grimaça en imaginant ce que son ami le Docteur pourrait penser de lui en apprenant qu'il avait tenté de se suicider plus tôt ce soir-là – du point de vue de tous, pour lui, c'était il y avait déjà plusieurs semaines.

Et le Docteur qui le regardait avec cet air triste. Alec commençait à pense qu'il lui manquait une info également.

Il se força à penser à autre chose. Il le saurait un jour ou l'autre.

Il se tourna vers les deux compagnons de route du Docteur et s'excusa de les avoir détournés de leur destination originelle.

\- Oh ce n'est pas très grave, une certaine personne n'était pas censée quitter la Terre de toute façon, reprocha l'homme chauve. Vous nous avez probablement rendu service.

La jeune femme – Bill apparemment – accepta tout aussi facilement ses excuses et rentra dans le Tardis à la suite de l'homme – Nardole ? –.

Le Docteur l'inspecta des pieds à la tête puis suivit les deux autres après un énième appel, roulant des yeux mais sans rien ajouter.

Etrange.

\- On peut en parler autour d'une tasse de thé ? proposa Alec une fois la compagnie repartie.

Magnus se saisit de sa main, claqua des doigts pour faire apparaitre des boissons pour tout le monde et l'entraina sur le sofa.

Il leur expliqua rapidement comment il l'avait rencontré et qui il était. Magnus semblait le connaitre – rien d'étonnant, entre immortels – mais n'offrit pas plus d'informations.

Puis vint la question de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir-là et où il était passé.

\- J'étais en 1888 à Londres, raconta Alec. Des amis au Docteur m'ont accueilli chez eux et m'ont aidé en attendant que le Tardis accepte de me ramener.

Il raconta quelques anecdotes surpris de pouvoir enfin regarder Clary dans les yeux après la perte qu'il lui avait causé. Apparemment le Tardis avait eu raison, et il avait eu besoin de s'éloigner pour faire le point.

* * *

Maintenant que ses proches savaient, Alec avait pu tenir une promesse qu'il avait faite il y a de cela plusieurs années.

C'est ainsi que quelques jours plus tard, il sortit au café de la rue acheter trois americano en attendant ses invités.

\- Alec !

Il se retourna en entendant son nom être appelé aussi joyeusement. Mariés depuis quelques années déjà, Marha et Mickey l'aidaient parfois dans certaines missions – et il les aidait en retour, bien que sa jeunesse les avait un temps perturbé.

Il n'avait que récemment atteint l'âge auquel Martha l'avait rencontré pour la première fois après tout… voyager dans le temps était très perturbant en effet.

Il accepta facilement l'accolade de Mickey et l'étreinte amicale de Martha, ravi de les revoir malgré tout. Dire que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, elle avait dix ans de moins…

Il leur offrit leurs cafés, et les guida jusqu'à l'Institut. Il avait promis de leur faire la visite un jour, maintenant que ses proches ne risquaient pas de poser de questions, il pouvait bien le faire.

\- Et depuis combien de temps vous vous connaissez ? demanda Jace en surveillant l'activité sur le scanner.

\- 7 ans, répondit Alec.

Il comprit qu'il avait fait une erreur de calcul en voyant Martha froncer les sourcils. Elle devait surement calculer en fonction de l'année où ils s'étaient rencontrés officiellement – 2008 – et cela ne faisait pas 7 ans.

_Merde_, pensa Alec.

Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il avait prévu de lui en parler.

Elle semblait vouloir combler le trou, mais elle ne saurait probablement pas comment.

\- 2008 a été une année doublement compliquée pour certaines personnes, expliqua-t-il, espérant que cela suffirait.

Elle fit le lien très rapidement et changea de sujet. Il ne s'y trompait pas, elle allait lui en reparler très vite mais elle savait qu'il ne valait mieux pas en parler en public.

(Il ne savait pas si Mickey avait été mis au courant, cela devait jouer aussi.)

* * *

\- Tu as parlé à Jack récemment ? demanda Martha quand ils se retrouvèrent en planque.

Un signal était apparu plusieurs fois cette semaine. Ne reconnaissant pas l'origine, Alec l'avait appelé à la rescousse. Ils avaient apparemment un nid de parasites araignées. Alec n'avait vraiment pas hâte de devoir les voir, mais tant qu'ils n'auraient pas d'idée claire de la taille du nid, il était peu prudent de vouloir s'en débarrasser.

\- Plus depuis deux ans. Il parlait de quitter la Terre, et je ne peux pas lui en vouloir.

Jack avait toujours été un esprit libre après tout. Sans son équipe – sans Ianto – pour le faire rester, il n'était guère étonnant de le voir repartir vivre ses aventures.

Martha soupira lourdement, les yeux balayant les environs malgré leur conversation. Il oubliait souvent qu'elle n'était plus la jeune femme qu'il voyait si souvent avec le Docteur. Elle avait vécu et perdu tant de choses ces dernières années.

\- Il était également sur le Valliant, commença-t-elle.

\- Je sais. Je l'ai vu.

Il n'était pas étranger à la torture. Cela lui soulevait l'estomac, mais l'enclave n'avait jamais daigné rendre la pratique complètement interdite. Elle était officiellement illégale, mais on ne la punissait que si elle était avérée.

Voir le Maitre torturer Jack au-delà de ses limites remplissait parfaitement l'image du psychopathe qu'il avait.

\- Tu ne me l'as jamais dit, depuis toutes ces années.

\- J'avais 15 ans et j'avais perdu mon parabatai face à un ennemi sorti de nulle part, se rappela Alec.

L'image ne l'avait jamais complètement quitté.

Frais comme le lien l'avait été à l'époque, la douleur avait été intense mais elle s'était perdue dans les cris et la fin du monde qui approchait. Il avait toujours su qu'il faudrait qu'il se jette devant Jace pour l'empêcher de mourir avant lui, il l'avait su alors même qu'il acceptait sa rune, et cela ne l'avait jamais effrayé.

Mais voir le monde plonger dans un bain de sang, et Jace vouloir aider quitte à en perdre la vie ?

Il avait pensé qu'être reconnaissant d'avoir une autre chance l'empêcherait d'y penser trop souvent. Il pensait pouvoir mieux faire la deuxième fois.

De toute évidence il n'avait rien appris.

\- Je comptais te le dire un jour, mais… Je n'arrive pas toujours à faire la différence entre la voyageuse et la médecin de guerre.

Il haussa les épaules en la voyant se tourner vers lui. Si elle ne comprenait pas, il ne saurait pas comment lui expliquer mieux que cela.

Il eut de la chance, elle semblait suivre le fil de ses pensées. Acquiesçant silencieusement, elle le pardonna moqueusement pour « sa petite cachoterie ».

\- J'en ai vu une quinzaine, de taille moyenne, annonça-t-il après une petite heure en silence. C'est toi l'experte, il y en aurait d'autres ?

Martha fit signe que non, sortant son matériel du sac qu'elle avait emmené. Alec accepta ce dont il avait besoin et se mit au travail.

* * *

Ce qu'il tenait entre les mains n'avait aucun équivalent. Plus que les tutos youtube de Jack Harkness qu'il avait réussi à sauver avec douleur, cela avait le pouvoir de changer sa vie. Ou sa perception de sa vie si la rumeur était fondée.

Il savait que s'il n'avait pas été à la tête de l'Institut, parabatai du petit fils à Imogen, il n'aurait jamais eu accès à des informations aussi confidentielles.

_Ou peut-être que si_, pensa une partie cynique de son cerveau. Ils avaient besoin d'un sacrifice après tout, s'ils voulaient vérifier les dires sans se mettre en danger.

Il hésita mais appela Martha. Il avait besoin d'un avis objectif et Magnus lui dirait simplement d'envoyer l'enclave paitre ou pire, voudrait le faire lui-même.

* * *

\- Cela commence à devenir une habitude, remarqua Alec en voyant le Docteur venir le voir sur le chemin du retour. Il changea de trajectoire et alla s'asseoir sur un banc.

\- Me voir ? Bien sûr, on ne se débarrasse pas de moi aussi facilement.

Il ne le corrigea pas, bien conscient que les derniers mois avaient été compliqués pour tout le monde. Il s'était battu, utilisant ses capacités au maximum pour défendre sa liberté et celle de l'humanité autant qu'il le pouvait.

A son plus grand bonheur, la majeure partie des chasseurs d'ombres et des créatures obscures conscients de la manipulation mentale en cours s'étaient alliées contre cet ennemi commun. Mais dès que Bill avait délivré le reste et qu'ils avaient chassé les moines…

Alec soupira lourdement.

Cela faisait presque un mois depuis le retour à la normale et presque tout le monde souffrait d'amnésie. Il avait l'impression de revivre l'année de ses 15 ans à nouveau, jonglant avec plusieurs sets de souvenirs pour un seul évènement.

\- Bill va bien ?

\- Elle s'en est remise oui. Qui d'autre ici se souvient des moines ?

Alec hésita avant de répondre.

A dire vrai… personne. Il s'était attendu à ce que Magnus, Clary ou quelqu'un s'en souvienne mais à sa plus grande surprise ce n'était pas le cas. Magnus avait deviné qu'il lui manquait des souvenirs, et cherchait activement une solution mais pour l'instant, ce qui avait effacé la mémoire à l'humanité entière affectait aussi Magnus et les créatures obscures.

Et il ne savait pas si mentionner la seule personne dans le même cas que lui était un point sensible, étant donné qu'elle faisait partie d'un chapitre très différent de la vie du Docteur.

\- Martha s'en souvient, avoua finalement Alec, choisissant l'honnêteté. Elle a une théorie basée sur le Tardis et « les mutations subcellulaires du cerveau humain après exposition à un agent traumatique physico-mémoriel. »

Il prit volontairement un ton ridicule en imitant Martha. Elle avait fait exprès de choisir la formulation la plus obscure possible pour un principe très simple, pour embêter Alec.

Le Docteur sembla comprendre et partit dans une tangente sur la valeur des souvenirs et le fait que certaines expériences changeaient les gens profondément.

\- Mais tu le savais, devina le Docteur avec une douceur qui lui était si peu caractéristique. Tu as déjà vécu cette situation avant.

Alec resta muet. Il ne savait pas ce que le Docteur attendait comme réponse.

\- J'ai raté le mariage de Martha, annonça-t-il soudainement. Je me disais, que si un jour vous vouliez faire un voyage plus calme…

Le Docteur le regarda avec un vrai sourire cette fois-là, époussetant son pantalon.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? le pressa-t-il. Je ne vais pas rester là et regarder mon Tardis te faire plaisir sans rien faire cette fois.

* * *

Le comité de retour fit très plaisir à Alec. Il n'avait passé que quelques heures avec le Docteur et le Tardis, mais cela lui avait fait un bien fou.

(Il avait peut-être glissé un petit mot ou deux au Tardis pour qu'il soit sûr d'avoir des nouvelles des deux)

Martha l'attendait à l'Institut avec Mickey.

\- Mec, j'ai attendu tellement longtemps pour te remercier d'être venu ! Mais on savait que la décision devait être spontanée. Tu m'imagines tenir aussi longtemps sans rien dire ?

Alec s'assit devant l'ordinateur, surveillant les écrans pendant que le couple se laissait aller à une séquence nostalgie. Jace et Clary continuèrent simplement leur discussion dans le coin, les laissant parler tranquillement du bon vieux temps.

* * *

Alec haussa un sourcil en voyant un garçon de son âge peiner à trouver le bon chemin.

\- Laisse-moi deviner. Il se racla la gorge pour laisser le temps à son interlocuteur de se remettre de son appartition surprise. C'est un objet qui fait « ding » quand il trouve quelque chose d'alien ?

\- Wow, d'où vous êtes sortis ?

\- L'allée derrière toi. Tout le monde la rate à chaque fois.

Au vu du téléphone qu'il sortit de sa poche, Alec aurait parié qu'il venait effectivement de trouver un autre compagnon.

Grand, noir, musculature moyenne et un accent anglais.

Pas de doute.

\- Le Docteur cherche quoi ?

\- Elle a reçu un signal dans le Tardis, répondit l'autre par automatisme avant de fermer la bouche.

Dire que ça marchait à chaque fois.

_Elle. _

La seule fois qu'il avait rencontré une incarnation féminine elle n'était qu'avec un vieil homme – Graham s'il se rappelait bien – et personne d'autre.

\- Question étrange, tu connais un certain Graham ?

_Jackpot. _

\- Ah, Ryan ! qu'est-ce que ça donne ? Ding ou pas ding ? J'aimerais bien que ça fasse ding, on n'a pas eu de vraie enquête depuis quelques temps.

Alec la laissa babiller, observant les deux personnes qui l'accompagnaient. Il reconnaissait vaguement Graham, mais la jeune femme lui était inconnue.

Le Docteur devait se sentir seule pour ne pas hésiter à prendre autant de gens à bord.

Puis elle remarqua sa présence. Alec allait enfin pouvoir savoir où dans sa vie il était. Ou plutôt, ou dans la vie de cette incarnation il se situait.

\- Alexander ! sourit-elle de toutes ses dents.

Elle fit les présentations rapidement, demandant à ce qu'ils fassent tous preuve de bonne volonté pour cohabiter dans la bonne humeur. Alec vit Magnus à sa fenêtre observer d'un œil attentif ce qui se passait. Il lui fit signe de descendre.

Ils étaient devant chez lui après tout, s'ils devaient trouver quelque chose, cela serait plus simple de faire en sorte que sa magie et ses protections ne gênent pas le matériel du Docteur.

Ce fut à son tour de faire les présentations.

\- Oui, je me rappelle ! On s'est rencontré quand j'étais plus vieux et perpétuellement en colère. Quoi que… je crois que c'étaient surtout les sourcils qui donnaient cette impression. Les sourcils et l'accent.

Alec ricana en chœur avec les trois autres, habitué à ce genre de comportement.

Et dire que Magnus pensait toujours le déranger quand il partait dans des apartés alors qu'ils se racontaient leurs journées.

* * *

\- Et donc, tu connais le Doc depuis longtemps ?

Alec prit le temps d'y réfléchir. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de réponse facile à donner, bien que lui au moins n'ait pas passé de temps – ou presque – à voyager dans le temps ce qui aurait perturbé sa chronologie encore plus.

\- J'avais 14 ans quand je l'ai rencontré. Mais elle m'a rencontré, sous une autre forme pour ce que j'en sais, quand j'avais 21 ans, donc il y a deux ans ? C'est toujours compliqué de garder les comptes avec elle.

\- M'en parle pas, chaque fois qu'elle nous redépose en Angleterre je dois faire une gymnastique cérébrale beaucoup trop fatigante pour savoir combien de temps s'est écoulé pour moi et pour mes proches.

Alec n'écoutait que d'une seule oreille, concentré sur ce que le Docteur faisait sur la console. Magnus se tenait près d'elle, essayant d'expliquer comment sa magie fonctionnait pour régler les appareils.

Adossé à la paroi du Tardis, il se contentait de les regarder travailler. Ce n'était pas son expertise, et il était plus qu'heureux d'admirer Magnus en plein travail avec quelqu'un de – presque – aussi brillant que lui.

Il sentit l'amusement du Tardis qui suivait ses pensées. Arquant un sourcil, il se força à organiser ses pensées pour comparer ses aventures avec le Docteur et celles avec Magnus.

Chacun sa moitié, conclut-il.

Le Tardis était heureux avec le Docteur et les compagnons occasionnels, Alec était comblé avec Magnus et ses proches.

Et ce, même si cela lui rappelait douloureusement les sacrifices qui accompagnaient sa vie. Une porte dérobée s'ouvrit à sa droite, et il décida de suivre le mouvement.

Il y vit de nombreux livres, objets divers et tableaux, ternis par l'âge. Il reconnaissait suffisamment de visages pour savoir que c'étaient les êtres chers du Docteur. Et il en faisait partie, avec Martha, Jack et Mickey.

Il sourit tristement en se disant que cette pièce était peut-être comme la boite que gardait Magnus, celle où il gardait des petits rien pour se rappeler de ceux qu'il avait perdu.

Il entendit quelqu'un crier son nom et partit aux nouvelles.

* * *

A bien y réfléchir, c'était la direction qu'il avait prise depuis pas mal de temps. Toujours à cheval entre deux mondes, il avait toujours su qu'un jour, comme Martha, comme Jack, il devrait choisir entre partir ou rester.

Et le fait que le Tardis l'apprécie autant était une bénédiction, vraiment, bien qu'inexpliquée.

Il y avait quelques temps, il s'était tenu sur le bord d'un balcon, prêt à sauter pour échapper à sa culpabilité. Maintenant, il se tenait face à son parabatai et il savait, d'une façon viscérale, qu'il ne pourrait pas ressentir sa mort une troisième fois.

Il préfèrerait mourir.

Cette fois, pas question de fuir. Il affronterait son destin et accepterait les conséquences.

Il méritait bien cela, pour avoir mis Jace comme priorité même face à Magnus.

\- Idiot ! entendit-il rugir derrière lui.

Martha venait d'arriver, munie d'un pistolet paralysant. Jace tomba comme une mouche mais Alec savait que jamais Martha ne le tuerait. Elle détestait tuer en dehors des cas extrêmes.

Malheureusement, la flèche était déjà en lui, et il savait que même avec toute son expertise, elle ne réussirait pas à le maintenir en vie longtemps sans du matériel poussé.

\- Accroche-toi, ordonna-t-elle pendant qu'une ombre derrière elle – Mickey ? – servait de sentinelle.

\- Je pouvais pas le perdre une troisième fois, expliqua Alec.

Il voulait qu'elle sache pourquoi il avait pris sa décision. Il avait mis du temps, mais il avait finalement révélé à son amie si fidèle ce qui s'était passé au Lac Lyn, ce que ça lui avait rappelé et ce qui en découlait.

Mais s'il y avait une personne non native à son monde à qui il ferait confiance avec ces informations, c'était Martha.

\- Accroche-toi je te dis, ordre du médecin.

Il eut un pauvre sourire. Il se sentait glisser. Il essayait réellement de tenir bon, au moins assez longtemps pour ire au revoir à Magnus correctement, mais il commençait déjà à voir des points noirs envahir son champ de vision déjà peu clair.

* * *

\- _Combien de temps ?_

\- _Je sais pas, j'espère que Jack va réussir à ramener Magnus ou le Docteur à temps._

* * *

Il se réveilla en sursaut, passant la main sur sa poitrine là où il savait qu'il avait été blessé. Mais il n'y avait rien.

Magnus !

Ou était Magnus ?

\- Je suis là darling, le réconforta une voix près de lui.

C'est seulement à ce moment-là qu'il se rendit compte qu'il fermait toujours les yeux. Avec un effort qui lui parut énorme, il les ouvrit et vit qu'il était dans la chambre au Loft.

Pourquoi avait-il été amené là et non à l'institut ? ce n'était pas logique, malgré toutes ses connaissances, même Magnus reconnaissait qu'il avalait mieux laisser les chasseurs d'ombre s'occuper des leurs quand ils étaient blessés.

\- Notre invité n'aurait jamais pu passer les portes, expliqua Magnus quand Alec posa la question. Il t'attend au salon.

Alec se dépêcha de sortir du lit malgré les protestations de son corps et de Magnus. Il avait besoin de savoir et pour une fois, voir Magnus être mystérieux ne lui apportait aucun plaisir.

La, buvant un thé qui avait l'air absolument immonde, le Docteur racontait une de ses aventures à Martha et Mickey.

Soulagé de voir que le miracle était probablement plus scientifique que dû à un sacrifice de Magnus, Alec ralentit à un rythme plus sain pour les rejoindre.

\- Alexander ! Je suis ravi de te revoir sur pieds, j'ai cru pendant un instant que mon Tardis ne pourrait pas te localiser après avoir été endommagé à cause de cette grenade, mais tout est bien qui finit bien ! Enfin pour toi, parce que mon Tardis,et j'ai bien dit _MON TARDIS_, continue de vouloir te rendre visite et elle adorait suffisamment me rendre fou avant, merci bien.

Alec arrêta de l'écouter quand il devint clair qu'il se parlait à lui-même et chercha la fameuse boite du regard. Douloureusement, il avança pour pouvoir le toucher. Il voulait vérifier que tout allait bien après avoir entendu cette histoire de grenade.

Il devenait peut-être sentimental, mais il lui semblait que ce contact lui redonna de la force.

\- Et regardez-le, faisant les yeux doux à Sexy ! fit mine d'être choqué le Docteur derrière lui.

Martha et Mickey rirent de bon cœur devant le spectacle.

Ils semblaient un peu pris de court par le changement de visage du Docteur mais l'avait accepté avec aplomb visiblement, buvant eux aussi ce thé grisâtre qui n'inspirait pas confiance à Alec.

* * *

\- J'ai failli te perdre, murmura Magnus en le prenant contre lui ce soir-là. S'il n'était pas venu me chercher à Edom, si Martha n'avait pas incapacité Jace… J'aurais pu tout perdre.

\- Pas tout, protesta Alec.

\- J'étais sur le point d'échanger ma magie pour te sauver la vie.

L'annonce le choqua.

Il savait à quel point sa magie faisait partie intégrante de lui. Voir Magnus prêt à s'en défaire pour Alec…

Il s'excusa par réflexe. Magnus ne voulut rien entendre.

\- Cela fait deux fois qu'il te sauve et que je reste sur le côté à voir les autres faire leur maximum, confia Magnus. Je voudrais juste…

\- Il voyage dans le temps, rappela Alec en se relevant sur ses coudes pour avoir une meilleure vue du visage de Magnus.

Son corps entier protesta, et il dut cacher une grimace.

\- Il n'a pas les mêmes limitations que nous, ni la même vision des choses.

\- Mais si tu m'avais parlé de tes doutes, ou…

Il avait raison, décida Alec.

Il avait voulu épargner Magnus, et il avait voulu éviter les sujets compliqués mais comme avec Martha, cela n'avançait personne.

Connaitre la vérité avait permis à Martha d'assurer ses arrières. Et Magnus était tout aussi capable qu'elle d'encaisser ce qu'il avait à dire.

Il se rallongea en sentant ses avant-bras trembler, soupirant de soulagement en sentant la douleur diminuer.

Il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'ils avaient fait exactement pour le sauver, mais peu lui importait.

Demain.

* * *

Alec eut un temps d'arrêt en voyant le Tardis dans son bureau.

Il tourna sur lui-même à la recherche du Docteur mais ne le vit nulle part.

Il toqua.

La porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même.

Il rentra, son instinct lui criant qu'il se passait quelque chose. Il sursauta presque quand un hologramme – une femme avec des cheveux en pétard et une robe victorienne en très mauvais état – s'activa.

_Bonjour. Je suis Idris, une interface de communication expérimentale empruntée au futur. Si ce message s'affiche, ne prévenez pas le Docteur. Il n'a pas encore inventé cette interface. _

_Le Docteur est en danger mortel. La chance de régénartion est basse. _

_Risque suffisant pour outrepasser le protocole de sauvegarde chronologique alignée. Si vous -_

Alec se dépêcha d'aller vers la console, ignorant comment aider mais n'attendant même pas la fin du message.

Une poignée bougea toute seule et le Tardis s'envola.

* * *

Il supposait qu'il y avait pire chose à faire que de proposer sa propre énergie en échange de la vie d'un ami.

L'être avait été clair.

Il voulait l'énergie de régénération du Docteur, jusqu'à sa dernière goutte.

Et cet Idiot, fatigué après si longtemps à voyager sans poser pied à terre, n'avait pas essayé tant que ça de se défaire de son emprise.

\- Je suis désolé, Docteur, promit Alec. Mais je ne vous laisserai pas abandonner le Tardis comme cela. Vous avez la chance d'avoir une compagne pour toujours avec elle.

Le Docteur essaya de protester. C'était drôle. Il était censé être intelligent, mais il ne comprenait pas qu'Alec n'était pas venu négocier.

Il repartirait avec le Docteur en vie. Un point c'est tout.

\- Je le fais pour elle. Ce n'est pas pour vous blesser.

Puis il s'avança et renégocia le marché.

Le démon voulait son âme, mais elle ne lui appartenait plus, pas plus que son cœur.

Quand il ne voulut pas croire Alec, l'autre eut une méchante surprise.

Pour cette tentative de transaction non consentie, il fit descendre le prix à un niveau respectable.

\- Je veux ton énergie angélique.

Au début, Alec ne comprit pas. Puis le Docteur lui expliqua. Il lui fallu quelques secondes pour digérer l'informations et les conséquences que cela aurait. Mais il ne se faisait pas d'illusion, c'était un prix qu'il paierait volontiers pour le Docteur.

\- Tu ne peux pas, tu seras excommunié.

\- Mais je survivrai. Je peux aider autrement, Martha et Jack en sont la preuve.

Alec tourna le dos au Docteur, acceptant le marché. Le Docteur recommença à se débattre dans ses liens, et Alec leva les yeux au ciel.

Prévisible, il fallait que quelqu'un d'autre soit en danger pour que le seigneur du temps daigne prendre soin de lui.

Quand il serra la main qui lui était offerte, il dut grincer des dents pour ne pas laisser échapper de grognement de douleur. Il sentait quelque chose au fond de lui bouger, se réveiller au fur et à mesure.

Il espérait vraiment que Jace ne lui en voudrait pas trop, mais il était trop tard pour reculer maintenant.

L'autre en face recommençait à le narguer mais il ne se laissa pas déconcentrer. Il se tiendrait la tête haute jusqu'à ce qu'il ait ramené le Docteur au Tardis.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit.

Il n'appréciait pas d'avoir dû laisser un ennemi s'échapper, mais un marché avait été fait. Il n'osa regarder son corps qu'une fois les portes bleues passées, alors que le Docteur s'activait autour de lui pour trouver une solution.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, je suis en vie, consola Alec qui voyait ses runes faiblir visiblement et s'effacer.

\- Ce n'est pas juste !

\- Non, mais c'est ce qui arrive quand vous oubliez que des gens tiennent à vous.

Il avait peut-être été un peu dur, mais il était fatigué. Et il accusait le coup.

Sentant son humeur descendre probablement, le Tardis réouvrit la porte dérobée et Alec se laissa volontiers guider pour être un peu seul.

Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque une pierre de rune, oubliée il y a longtemps, posée en évidence sur la table face à la porte.

Il était absolument certain qu'elle n'avait pas été là la dernière fois.

\- Je l'ai gardée en espérant te la rendre un jour, admit le Docteur en voyant sur quoi il bloquait. Le Tardis semble particulièrement l'apprécier, elle est souvent en évidence.

Alec avança à pas de loup, craignant qu'il n'ait pas le droit d'y toucher après toutes ces années. Mais quand le Tardis ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher, il s'en saisit, et essaya de l'activer une dernière fois avant que le changement ne s'effectue une fois pour toute.

A sa grande surprise, la pierre brilla d'un bleu pur rappelant celui du Tardis.

_« Oh »_

Alec se tourna vers le Docteur, et le vit regarder avec émerveillement la pierre qu'il tenait.

\- Oh elle est merveilleuse, et surprenante, tellement maligne !

Il se mit à rire joyeusement, ne se calmant pas pour expliquer à Alec ce qui se passait. Celui-ci commençait à ressentir des picotements dans sa paume, mais il n'osait pas lâcher la pierre.

Le Docteur se calma finalement, et essaya d'expliquer.

\- Elle le savait depuis le premier jour ! Et elle a continué de venir te voir, te charmer, appréciant ton contact tout en te sauvant la vie des années avant qu'elle ne soit en danger. Oh je l'aime chaque jour un peu plus.

Alec faisait un effort pour comprendre, mais tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête. Il ne faisait pas le lien entre la pierre te le fait de lui sauver la vie, surtout que sa vie n'était pas en danger.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, cela va prendre quelques heures, mais elle va te remettre d'aplomb.

Réconforté par la confiance du Docteur – même si tout était encore confus dans sa tête – Alec le laissa le ramener dans la salle principale, et l'asseoir le temps de la « transition ».

\- Un petit conseil, quand tu expliqueras tout à Magnus, profites-en pour lui poser ta question.

Avec un clin d'œil conspirateur, le Docteur se releva et dansa dans la pièce alors qu'il naviguait le Tardis pour les ramener chez Alec.

Ce dernier laissa tomber, et appuyant sa tête contre le rebord derrière lui, commença à somnoler.

* * *

\- Debout ! C'est un nouveau jour, une nouvelle ère ! Pour toi en tout cas, tes proches ne savent même pas que tu es parti.

Alec grommela, peu ravi d'être réveillé aussi brusquement avant de s'arrêter net en voyant ses runes. Elles étaient de nouveau là, en pleines possession de leur pouvoir !

S'il y regardait de plus près, il pouvait voir qu'elles n'étaient plus noires, mais un bleu très foncé – _« j'avoue que je ne sais pas si c'est à cause de l'énergie ou parce qu'elle a le sens de l'humour_ » – mais peu importait.

Il remercia le Docteur, et le Tardis pour leur cadeau.

\- Je ne sais pas quelles conséquences cela pourrait avoir d'avoir fusionné ton énergie angélique avec celle du Tardis, prévint le Docteur en le déposant. Il est fort probable que, sans être comme Jack, ta vie en tant qu'être humain soit complètement chamboulée.

Alec prit le temps de mesurer ce que cela voulait dire. Ce n'était rien de nouveau. Depuis qu'il avait rencontré Magnus, il avait réfléchi à sa mortalité, et savoir que cela n'était peut-être plus un problème le dérangea encore moins qu'il ne s'y attendait.

Néanmoins, il fallait garder un œil là-dessus.

\- Et si vous passiez pour une consultation de temps en temps ? proposa Alec.

* * *

Le Docteur n'avait jamais été doué pour les routines, donc cela n'étonna pas Alec de voir que ses rencontres avec l'hommes restèrent tout aussi aléatoires – le rythme comme la dangerosité – qu'avant.

Tant qu'il ne ratait pas son mariage, Alec lui pardonnerait.

Il avait envoyé une invitation officielle, il n'aurait aucune excuse.

* * *

Alors? Verdict? J'espère que vous vous serez un peu amusé à lire, c'était juste une histoire sans prétention pour se détendre.


End file.
